


Facial Masks Are Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Like 17, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, blanca is yutlungs gaurdian, im sad after re watching episode 24 ok, literally just fluff for these two, sing is whipped, they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yut-lung convinces Sing to have a sleep over with him to do facials and watch movies; against Blanca's rules of, "no boy(friend)s over while I'm gone"
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Facial Masks Are Cold

**Author's Note:**

> if you read my other fic, listen,  
> iswearimworkingonitIreallyamitsnotdoneyetandimhavingtroublesfnishingitimsosorryfordisapearingforlikeamonthitllbeupdatedsoonimsosorrysorrysorrysorry
> 
> Now enjoy the result of me crying heavily over BSD and Bananafish :'}  
> (I did this like at one write on the webiste itslef so its sloppy)

It wasn’t the first time Sing had gone to his boyfriends house, but it _was_ the first time he had gone to his boyfriends house without his guardian being home. 

Now, Sing liked to think he was cool, a bit of a risk taker, a bit, _edgy,_ if you would. He would normally find sneaking into somebody's house as fun, like a dare. His boyfriend's house? _Exciting._ However, his boyfriend just happened to have the scariest guardian out there. 

As much as Yut-lung insisted Blanca wasn’t as scary as he looked, Sing begged to differ. He saw the way Blanca glared at him when Yut-lung first introduced him as his boyfriend. And he looked very serious when he set down the ground rules for them, as much as Yut-lung looked uninterested in the whole speech. 

The rules were simple:

1- No sex

2- No going out after 10

3- No being home alone together

By all means, they weren’t really hard to follow, (most time, but Sing was still only a teenage boy) but Yut-lung was never one to follow rules and Sing was weak when it came to what he wanted. So when Yut-lung called him out of the blue saying, “Wanna come over? Blanca’s out on a business trip for work, you can stay the night~” he quickly packed a plastic bag and ran right over. 

At the front door of their big fancy house is where he started to panic. What if, what if Yut-lung decided they were gonna break one of Blanca’s rules? They already were technically, but a certain rule… was he ready for that!? Wait, Blanca! He’d have his head if he ever found out Sing was not only seeing Yut-lung after 10, but staying over while he was out of the house! With trembling legs he knocked and waited for Yut-lung to open the door. 

When Yut-lung answered, he was wearing his pj’s already, striped shorts with a baggy t-shirt of ‘Happy Bunny’ that read “Nobodys perfect, Im as close as it gets,” It was so very Yut-lung it made Sing want to pick him up and kiss him into oblivion right then and there. 

“It’s about time Sing! Come on, I have a lot of things planned…” he said with a smile that made Sing’s heart flip and remind him just again why it is he loves the boy in front of him so much. Going upstairs, Yut-lung took note of Sing’s bag.

“Is that all you brought?”

“Yeah?”

“In a dollar tree plastic bag?”

“...Yeah”

Sing refused to admit that he didn’t think twice of what he packed or in what because of how excited he was to have Yut-lung to tell him to come over. Yut-lung laughed. 

“Why do I love you?” 

Sing knew it was meant to be a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

“Because I’m tall,” he said almost proudly. 

Yut-lung laughed again and Sing loved the way it sounded.

“Yeah you’re right, you’re lucky you had that growth spurt, puberty favoured you”

Reaching his bedroom, Yut-lung clapped his hands and turned to see Sing. 

“Alright you ready Sing? We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“Don’t you think you owe me something first?  
Yut-lung rolled his eyes, but still put his hands on Sing’s face to pull him down into a kiss. He sighed into it, making Sing pull him closer. Yut-lung tried to break the kiss, but Sing followed his lips wanting more. Yut-lung complied, fully wrapping his arms around his neck and enjoying the feeling a moment more. Yut-lung pulled away once more.

“Come on Sing...there’s a lot of things I wanna do..”

Oh boy, now Sing was getting excited. Yut-lung in those shorts and repeating about all the fun they were gonna have...it was too much. 

“First, you’ll braid my hair, then we’ll pick a movie to watch, the cookies are already in the oven, so all we’ll need is to get our facial masks, and we’re good for the night!” 

“Umm, alright” Not what he expected but who knows, things can change. “So when are we going to bed?”

Yut-lung shrugged carelessly. “I don’t know, probably during the movie, it’s late. Now come on! I like it when you braid my hair.” He smiled.

Sing ignored the little disappointment he had and focused on keeping his blush from growing too much before Yut-lung teased him for it.

They went through Yut-lung’s list pretty smoothly, with occasional playful bantering and stolen kisses in between. By the time they were snuggled up on Yut-lung’s bed with a bowl of cookies and Spirited Away playing on the TV in front of them, Sing had three miniature pigtails in his hair. 

It happened during the time they were applying their facials because, _“look Sing, your hair is long enough for a small one on top! Oh the sides too!”_

Sing smiled at the thought and rested his head on top of Yut-lung’s which rested on his chest, arm securely around him. 

“You know, this isn’t really what I had in mind, but it was fun,” Sing spoke up. Yut-lung looked up at him. 

“What did you have in mind then?” Sing looked down at his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” 

They laughed and met again in the middle for another kiss which quickly turned into more than one. Yut-lung pulled away just a fraction to murmur, “come on tell me,” against Sing’s lips, making him shiver. Sing pulled away fully to look at Yut-lung’s beautiful face and admire it a little. 

“I was thinking something more like this,” he said, gesturing to themselves in the bed. 

Yut-lung gasped, understanding the vague gesture as pink adorned his cheeks, even in the dark room. Their faces were close again and Sing’s heart was pounding against his chest.

“You mean...you wanna...do it?” How could Yut-lung be such a diva at times, then have these cute moments like this where he seems so innocent? It wasn’t fair! But this was big. Could they really take their relationship further? Did this mean Yut-lung wanted to do it too? 

However, before he could answer, a deep voice rang out. 

“Yeah I think not,” 

Both shrieked as they turned to see Blanca’s stern expression from the doorway. 

“What the hell Blanca?! You said you’d be gone!” Yut-lung screamed at him. 

Blanca only glared as he responded.

“The meeting was canceled so I came back,”

“At two in the morning?!”

“What the hell is he doing here? I thought I said no boyfriend over while I’m gone” Blanca said, changing the subject.

Yut-lung signed frustrated and hid his blushing face in his hands. 

“Please...just let him stay over,”

Blanca wasn’t happy with the idea but wasn’t cruel enough to send the boy back home so late.

“Fine, but don’t try anything,” 

Sing, who up till now was too afraid to speak nodded his head. “Yessir,”

Blanca continued to stare at Sing, making him feel real uneasy. After moments of awkward silence, Balnca finally spoke up again. 

"You look ridiculous with those pigtails in your hair."

Sing turned red and visibly deflated in complete loss. What a great way to be found and caught by his boyfriends scary guardian.

"Anyways we'll talk tomorrow" he said, finally leaving the room, allowing Yut-lung to fully erupt into laughter.

So much for a romantic night. 

* * *

(Weeks later)

“Why do you scare him so much? You like Sing,” 

Blanca smiled. 

“Yeah, but it’s so funny to scare and tease him,”

Yut-lung snorted in agreement. 

“I’m serious though, no sex”

Yut-lung rolled his eyes. 

_Suure_

**Author's Note:**

> ༼☯﹏☯༽
> 
> Does anyone else remember happy bunny? anywyas
> 
> t-thnaks for reading im emotional  
> we also need some more yuesing  
> Also this sucks but oh well, I'll fix later probably not


End file.
